Ranger
Rangers are skilled stalkers, hunters, pathfinders and wardens. Though they travel light, shunning the heaviest weapons and armour, their martial prowess is respectable and Rangers can call upon several tricks and blessings when they are in the wilderness. Rangers may serve a local lord, protecting a forest from poachers or tracking known criminals down for arrest. Others answer to a Druid or watch over an area on their own initiative. Many Rangers act as scout in the Warswords, run messages across large distances, guide travellers through the mountains, specialize in exterminating hated monsters or simply live alone as trapper on the frontier. Whatever their profession, the Ranger is widely considered a wilderness expert and is usually well regarded. WARNING: To cast a spell, a ranger must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 3rd-level spell, a ranger must have a Wisdom of 13. Properties * Hit Die: d8. * AB Progression: High. * Primary Save: Fortitude, Reflex. * Skill Points: 6 + Int Modifier. * Class Skills: Animal Handling, Balance, Heal (skill), Knowledge, Parry, Perception, Ride, Search, Set Trap, Stealth and Survival * Proficiencies: Armour Proficiency (Light), Armour Proficiency (Medium), Shield Proficiency, Weapon Handling, Weapon Proficiency (Simple), Weapon Proficiency (Martial). * Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). Progression *Level 1: Favoured Enemy, Tracking, Trackless Step *Level 2: Combat Style: Dual Wield or Archery *Level 3: Scavenge *Level 4: Animal Companion, Favoured Enemy *Level 5: Hunter's Readiness *Level 6: Improved Combat Style *Level 7: Woodland Stride *Level 8: Favoured Enemy Feats *Favoured Enemy - The Ranger deals +2 divine damage vs the chosen race. The same modifier applies to skill checks vs that race, either as bonus or as penalty. At level 4 and 8, the bonus increases by a further +2 and the Ranger can choose an extra racial type. Any racial type can be chosen, including mindless foes like constructs, oozes and plants. *Tracking - The Ranger can make a Survival check to discover where someone last left the area. This ability can also be used to read the tracks of monsters and animals, gaining information about their type, number and activities. *Trackless Step - The Ranger gains a +4 bonus to Stealth in outdoor areas. *Combat Style - The Ranger can activate this feat to select either a Dual Wield or an Archery path. Both paths grant combat feats at level 2, 6 and 11 which only work while the Ranger is wearing light or no armour. Dual Wield feats are Dual Wield (combined Ambidexterity and Two Weapon Fighting), Blade Storm (group feat for electrical bonus damage) and Improved Two Weapon Fighting. Archery feats are Rapid Shot, Arrow Storm (group feat for an attack bonus) and Volley (improved Rapid Shot). *Scavenge - Once/day, the Ranger gains a d6 bonus to Heal and Set Trap after scavenging for supplies for as many rounds. This effect lasts for 5 rounds. *Animal Companion - The Ranger can summon their Animal Companion once/day. The creature follows the Ranger until gravely wounded or dismissed. The type of companion can be chosen through the Craft menu, or at level-up from level 6 onwards. *Hunter's Readiness - The Ranger gains a +WIS bonus to AC and saving throws vs a single racial type (+1 if it is also a racial enemy) for one hour after each rest. The racial type can be changed through the craft menu once per 48 hours. *Woodland Stride - The Ranger is immune to Grease, Web and Entangle spells. Animal Companions: *Brown Bear - Highest damage but lower ability score average. *Eagle - Increased Perception. Truesight at level 7+. *Giant Spider - STR poison on hit, increased at level 4 and 8 *Grey Wolf - Increased piercing damage *Large Snake - DEX poison on-hit starting at level 5 *Lynx - Sneak Attack 1d6 at level 3, 2d6 at level 7 *Mountain Goat - +1 reflex per 2 levels. Evasion at level 4 *Red Fox - +1 will per level *Reindeer - Increased bludgeoning damage *Wild Boar - Increased piercing damage (more STR/CON, less DEX than wolves) *Wolverine - Increased slashing damage The ranger's default animal companion is the Lynx. They can choose a different type from level 6. Spells Rangers now have access to different spells. Spell slot progression: Level 1 2 1 - - 2 - - 3 - - 4 0 - 5 0 - 6 1 - 7 1 - 8 1 0 Category:Class Category:Changes Category:Ranger Category:Base